


A Song For Her

by Skye_Harvey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional, Established Thasmin, F/F, Fluff, Implied Thasmin, Music, Serious feels, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: Yaz finds an abandoned room in the TARDIS that cause some stirring emotions.Don't say I didn't warn you!!





	A Song For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta readers - @americanhoney913 and @wibblywobblybowtie

It was rare for the TARDIS to be quiet. Quite often, the gang were outside the blue box, off on adventures as they travelled around the universe. Every so often the Doctor would take a day off from spinning around in time and would want to spend time working on her TARDIS. On one such day off, she’d single-handedly eaten 35 custard creams to see if the TARDIS had an unlimited supply. After Yaz told her to stop before she was sick, the Doctor concluded there must be a never-ending supply. The grin on her face at the realisation of this was priceless.

Of course, being a spaceship that used dimensional engineering, the TARDIS had a maze of rooms stretching out for miles, all housing something different. The Doctor claimed even she didn’t know how big the TARDIS was. After all, she’d only had the new verison for a month or so. 

The gang decided that after surviving the Colonial Canine Conquest, they were in need of a break. Ryan and Graham went to the games room to play pool, the Doctor grabbed her welding helmet and Yaz took a walk down a corridor she hadn’t seen before.

At the end was a simple looking door, unlike the ornate circular ones that matched the TARDIS console room. Yaz put her hand on the handle. She didn’t know why she was so nervous; maybe it was the sense that the TARDIS had tried to hide the room, making it so unassuming?

She pushed the door open and the musky smell of dust and old paper hit her. The room was dark, no obvious light source at all giving Yaz a clue as to what was inside. She wasn’t daft though; she’d soon learnt that carrying a torch on her at all times was useful, much like Graham always taking a sandwich when they left the TARDIS.

She clicked the torch on and slowly observed the room. It was small, square. It was very much a contrast to the rest of the rooms she’d seen in the TARDIS. Yaz took a few steps into the room and hit something with her foot, making her jump.

“Are you ok?” The faint sound of the Doctor’s voice trickled down the corridor and Yaz smiled to herself. She’d let out a yelp of surprise and the Doctor seemed to be constantly worried for the gang.

“Yeah, just exploring,” she replied.

As she shone the torch down to what she’d hit, she realised it was a guitar. Yaz knelt down and picked the instrument up - it was a beautiful design and the wood looked aged to perfection. No doubt it would create a stunning sound. Going further into the room, Yaz saw a string of lights along the back wall. After a little bit of investigating, she found a switch and flicked it, the lights suddenly emanating a soft, orange glow.

The room now lit, Yaz’s jaw dropped. From floor to ceiling, there were instruments of all sorts. One wall was piled high with books which she could only assume was all music. There were a few instruments that definitely looked alien, but Yaz’s eyes were drawn to a grand piano shoved into the far corner. It was covered in a thick layer of dust and the stool had its stuffing sticking out in various places. 

Yaz slowly lifted the lid of the piano and propped it up, gazing upon the strings of the instrument. It looked incredibly old, and she hoped that would make the sound even sweeter. She turned off her torch and put it back in her jacket pocket, sitting down on the stool. 

Very carefully, tentatively almost, she lifted the lid which had been hiding the keys from her. Again, they were beautiful and, no doubt, very old. Her fingers ran along the ivory, cold against her skin. It had been a while since she last played. Her police exams had taken time away from her love of music, the electric keyboard in her room becoming redundant as books slowly piled on top.

Yaz closed her eyes and let out a quivering breath as she laid her fingers lightly on the keys. Her feet found the pedals and she tested them, their weights giving some resistance. The piano was in a great condition considering how dusty it was but that didn’t surprise her; the TARDIS had many tricks and hidden abilities. Who’s to say cleaning the room wasn’t one of them?

She could still hear the Doctor banging and crashing around with the TARDIS console. The cheers of Ryan beating Graham at pool was echoing all over the place but Yaz felt calm. Ever-so-gently, her fingers pressed down on the keys and the piano called out with lyrical tones.

For a moment, Yaz thought the TARDIS fell silent but, sure enough, the metal clanks of the Doctor’s tinkering continued.

Yaz let her emotions lead her fingers along the piano, events from past adventures and her hopes for the future creating a melody she’d never heard before but was proud of herself for how pretty it sounded. She turned her thoughts to Ryan and Graham, the music taking a lighter tone. They were always so grounded, so keen to make a difference. If only Grace could see them…

The piano almost sounded as if it were weeping as Yaz thought of Grace. Her hands moved to the lower octaves, a gentle tune being played at the higher end of the piano’s keys. It was slow and mournful, but Grace wouldn’t have wanted that; she was so full of life and eager to help. Yaz’s fingers moved once more as she turned her thoughts to the Doctor, her Doctor. She felt her cheeks begin to burn as memories of the brilliant woman filled her mind.

The Doctor was such a child sometimes, looking at the world wide-eyed and full of wonder, but there were certainly hidden parts that the gang hadn’t seen yet. Any time she’d been threatened, there was a darkness in the blonde’s eyes as she clenched her jaw and remained silent.

The piano echoed Yaz’s thoughts, returning to a similar tune she’d played for Grace except this was deeper, more reflective. She thought of how much the Doctor must have seen. The gang had experienced a lot already, both good and bad. Considering how old the Doctor was, it was no surprise she was scared and hurt. It was also no surprise she kept those emotions hidden, and chose to see the world positively instead.

“Oh Doctor,” Yaz mumbled, a few tears falling from her closed eyes. Little by little, her wandering thoughts as to the horrific things the Doctor must have seen, her hands slowing until they had stopped completely. Yaz opened her eyes and a tidal wave of emotion washed over her and she began to sob at the piano.

As she cried quietly, knowing the others might hear her, she jumped slightly as something warm wrapped around her. Yaz wiped her eyes and sniffed, looking down at her middle. Slim yet strong, the Doctor was cradling her, her arms tightly wound and her chin resting atop Yaz’s head.

“Sorry, Doctor. I don’t normally cry, I’m being daft.”

There was a moment of silence before Yaz heard a sniff above her. “Don’t be silly Yaz,” the Doctor said, her voice hushed and wavering. “Don’t ever apologize for making people feel something. That’s a gift, and I can’t thank you enough for reminding me of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any oneshot/prompt requests/ideas, let me know in the comments or on Tumblr @HelloImThatPerson - I'll be happy to try any thasmin/doctor who prompts you have! ^-^


End file.
